The present invention relates generally to products and methods used in air conditioning leak detection utilizing UV dye and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an aerosol UV dye cleaner.
It is common practice to introduce a UV dye into an air conditioning system when attempting to determine the location of a leak in the system, or to determine whether a leak exists. The UV dye will exit the air conditioning system, along with the refrigerant, at the location of the leak. By using special equipment, such as UV-enhancing light and goggles, a person is able to see where the UV dye has exited the system and, thus, determine the location of the leak.
Unfortunately, the UV dye will remain on the air conditioning system, even after the leak has been repaired. If a subsequent leak should occur, this prior UV dye will either provide a false indication of a leak, or possibly mask the presence of a new leak at the same location as the prior leak. Prior cleaners have been used to remove UV dye, but these have been inconvenient to use, or have been relatively ineffective for their purpose.
Therefore, it may be seen that there is a need for an improved UV dye cleaner.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, an aerosol UV dye cleaner is provided which is convenient and very effective in its use.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for cleaning UV dye from an air conditioning system is provided. The apparatus includes a UV dye cleaner, a propellant and a container having the cleaner and the propellant pressurized therein.
In another aspect of the invention, the UV dye cleaner is preferably a composition including, by approximate weight, water 63.90%, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether 30.00%, propane 3.94%, n-butane 1.94%, nonylphenol ethoxylate surfactant 0.19% and aqueous ammonia 0.03%.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the propellant is preferably propane and/or n-butane.
In a further aspect of the invention, the container is an aerosol can having a valve for expelling the cleaner and propellant from the container.